


Солнышко

by Theonya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Соседский мальчишка был лет на 6 старше ее, но она упрямо звала его дядей.
Relationships: Kagamine Rin & Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Rin/Kamui Gakupo





	Солнышко

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Кайдо
> 
> Гакупо\Рин, муз.инструмент, возвращение, свадьба)

Соседский мальчишка был лет на 6 старше ее, но она упрямо звала его дядей. Смешная малышка, мандаринка, как дразнили во дворе, солнышко — как называл ее он. Она — светлое чудесное дитя, и ему совсем не скучно с ней возиться.  
— Дядя Гаку, сыграй что-нибудь!  
Он смеется и начинает наигрывать на любимом фортепиано что-то озорное, а она сначала сидит рядышком, начиная потихоньку пританцовывать, а затем срывается в пляс по комнате, взвизгивая и подпевая. Милашка в белом платьице, подруга детства… Он старался не забыть тонкий голосок, руки, судорожно вцепившиеся в его шею, и слезы на плече:  
— Не уезжай, братик! Пожалуйста…  
Естественно, он не мог. Такой шанс давался раз в жизни — победа в конкурсе молодых дарований, грант на европейское образование, престижную музыкальную академию, в котором все включено: питание, проживание, карманные деньги. Он думал, что будет приезжать на каникулы, звонить и писать, но времени катастрофически не хватало. Разве что открытки посылать — домой и малышке, первое время, пока не завертелся…  
Не выдержал. Темп и уровень обучения выжали из него все соки, потому он вернулся в Японию. Не узнал настороженную девочку, которая всегда была жизнерадостной и милой.  
— Вы кто? — отозвалась она из-за двери.  
— Братик Гаку.  
Дверь открылась.  
Оказывается, за это время малышка вытянулась, научилась готовить, заваривать отличный чай. Разговаривать так, будто это всего лишь дань прошлому, формальность.  
— Как у тебя дела?  
— Поступила в среднюю школу.  
Взгляд такой сосредоточенный на окне и безразличный, что он думает: «Она даже не заметит, когда я уйду». Она замечает. Обнимает на прощание, а парень улавливает слабый аромат цветов от ее волос.  
Он поступает в колледж. По сравнению с Европой там намного легче, и он снова начинает путь наверх без особого энтузиазма, с угольком желания, который раздувает одногруппница, славная девушка, привыкшая всего добиваться сама.  
— Ты сможешь, Гакупо.  
Между ними нет любовных отношений, им плевать, что думают остальные. Они словно отражения в зеркале друг для друга: одинаковые и разные одновременно, будто брат с сестрой. Он согревает ее руки в своих без подтекста, она легко бьет его, когда он засыпает на парах. И она же не может удержать, когда после выпускного он видит раскрашенную Рин с парнем с потока.  
— Ты что делаешь? — шипит она. — Отпусти!  
— Ни за что! Он даже старше меня!  
— Тебе можно встречаться, а мне - нет?  
Он хватает воздух:  
— Мы не встречаемся!  
— Все вокруг говорят иначе!  
— Мне вообще не нравятся парни, — говорит подошедшая подруга, наблюдая, как Рин суеверно прячется за Гакупо, и улыбается. — Так что не стоит ревновать, котенок.  
Блондинка потом долго плачет на его плече, сбивчиво рассказывая о любви и разочаровании, а он слушает, гладя по спине, утешая.  
— Ну что ты, малышка, теперь все в порядке…  
— Правда?  
— Конечно, принцесса.  
Ей нравится новое прозвище.

-…Черт, мы опаздываем!  
— Я не могу ехать еще быстрее!  
— Мам, пожалуйста!  
— Сколько лет ты его ждала, думаешь, он полчаса не подождет?  
Девушка нервно улыбнулась, поправляя и разглаживая пышную юбку.  
— Никуда твой Гакупо не денется!  
— Ну мам!  
Позади экзамены, поступление, и вот — она уже полгода на желанной специальности. Любимый парень скоро станет мужем, чего еще можно пожелать?  
Только чтобы мама ехала быстрее.  
Его темные волосы связаны в высокий хвост, а костюм подчеркивает возраст, так что она чувствует себя сущей девочкой, накидывает фату и выходит навстречу любимому Гакупо с букетом подсолнухов.  
Вместе и навсегда.


End file.
